Precisely the Worst Thing
by Tinkabadink
Summary: Chastity Lafayette-Caldwell comes from a family of rich and famous lawyers, fashion designers, models, socialites, and musicians. After getting kicked out of yet another boarding school, her father insists she go to Amun. She can start over, make friends, maybe find love. But, this is House of Anubis, and it is filled with secrets. So, what are hers? Jerome/OC and original canons.


You could hear the gravel crunching under the car's tires. The wind blew through my hair, creating a multi-colored birds nest. The air smelled good. Fresh. I let my eyes close, blocking the sights of new buildings and the occasional boarding house. Amun Boarding School really had a beautiful campus, not as nice as Notre Dame de Sion, but that is in Paris and I am bias towards big cities. Plus it's another boarding school. _Take a deep breath, _that little voice whispers in the back of my mind. _A nice deep breath. It's only two more year anyway_.

Suddenly the car stopped as my brother slammed on the breaks. I flung my hands out preventing my face from getting personal with the dashboard. I turn to glare at Donnie. He had driven me to my new school at dad's insistence. Like I'm going to run off and join the circus. Hit the streets? I think not. If my dad wanted someone to chaperone me he shouldn't have sent Donnie. My brother is definitely more likely to run away than me, just to cause hell. Well . . . I like to cause hell too, but just putting us together and him in charge was a bad idea.

"You know I think going fifty in a school zone is against the law." He smirked back at me.

"You know I think you're supposed to wear a something called a seatbelt, Miss Backseat Driver. Or, was going through a windshield and to the hospital next on that vendetta of yours, after just getting out?" I forced myself to smile at the comment. I hate hearing about what happened over the summer and I want to spend the rest of my life forgetting about it. _He's just teasing though. You started it. Besides its not like you actually keep to speed limit? _I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, gotta keep life interesting and Lawrence on his toes." I moved to get out of the car and get my bags out of the trunk, but Donnie pushed me back down into the leather seat.

"Hey not fair Mr. Captain of the Soccer Team!" I shouted playfully. His eyes grew dark and his voice dropped into lawyer mode.

"Be serious. Dad was. About cutting you off, yeah he was serious. You cannot jack of again this year. Not for attention, not for kicks. Do you know how much is at stake. He can't afford to be worried about you getting kicked out of school for the sixth time-" _Yeah, well that's what his wife Liliana's for isn't it. Not to mention Percy, my stepdad._ "He has the press breathing down his neck about the upcoming trial-"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," I cut him off. "Aren't you defending the same man he's prosecuting"

"That's different. That is my-"

"Job. Yeah or is that really just for kicks? You've done it all the time since I can remember. New boyfriend one week, new girlfriend the next. Always tugging around! Screwing up and intentionally screwing him over, jumping at every chance to go against him in front of everyone!"

"I never put my future on the line for that! Don't you get it? No college is going to accept you after being expelled from three different schools in the last two years! Why don't you care? Why does dad and Liliana and Percy and Estee and I all care about your education, but you couldn't give a damn!"

"Juste la fermer!" I scramble out of the car before he can push back to my seat, slamming the car door behind me. I turned around real quick and leaned into the window, "Besides, I'm not stupid enough to believe that him and everybody else has ever really cared?" I turned away quickly and walked to the back of the baby blue convertible, and gestured for him to pop the trunk.

"I want everyone down in the living room! Now!" Victor shouted from his office. He was easily heard through out the house, his gruff voice carrying through the walls. A certain three students glanced around nervously at each other as they scrambled to hide the puzzle piece and cylinders. Was it another bag check? Did he find out who really took the key? What if its about the stairs? A few minutes later everyone was gathered downstairs, waiting for Victor to speak.

"I thought it'd be best to just give an announcement, since the last time we got a new student there was such a fuss." All eyes shifted to Patricia. She shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"She should be arriving within the hour and I want everyone on their best behavior." Victor gave everyone a stern glare. Alfie and Jerome looked away from each other whistling innocently, admiring the decor of the living room.

"Wait Victor, you said she. We're getting another girl?" Mick asked.

"Why yes, Mr. Campbell, the use of she implies a female. Glad you could figure that out." Victor replied. Mick looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks reddening a little. Amber patted his knee gently trying to comfort him. Mara turned away from the two in jealousy.

"W-well what's her name? Any idea what she's like?" Mara questioned. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, wanting to know the new girl's name.

"Her name is Chastity Lafayette-Caldwell." Immediately an ear splitting squeal erupted from Amber putting everyone in pain. She jumped up from her seat in excitement.

"Oh my God! Did you say Chastity Lafayette-Caldwell? As in the daughter of the most glorified and fantastic jewelry designer, Estee Lafayette! Not to mention her aunt is The Julianne Caldwell. Oh my God! I think I might die!" Amber started to hyperventilate and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Yes, Miss Millington. Now if you would stop screeching. More importantly her father is Lawrence Caldwell, a man from a long line of successful money and lawyers. I do not want anymore lawsuits from that man. Do you understand me?" Victor was met with silence. "Do you understand?" He asked louder, demanding a response. A quiet murmur rippled across the eight students. Victor nodded and limped his way up the the stairs, making sure to skip over the eigth step.

The students of Anubis House all sat around awkwardly taking in the news of yet another new student. "So Amber who exactly is Charlie . . . Lafeet-Caddel?" Nina asked, stumbling over her name. Amber jumped at the chance to talk about two of her favorite idols.

"Cha-city . . . Laf-ee-yet . . . Call-dwell . . ." Amber pronounced slowly. "She's the daughter of France's number one jewelry designer, Estee Lafayette. Such gorgeous pieces. I ask daddy to buy her stuff for me all the time." Amber stuck out her hand displaying her bejeweled, silver charm bracelets. "Did you know that her mom is also a makeup artist. It's so cool, she's like one of the most popular, most wanted movie makeup artists in the world. Sometimes she judges this show Face Off on the SyFy channel. Oh and her aunt, Julianne Caldwell, she's this socialite from London. She's in magazines all the time, big partier too. If you know what I mean. Oh, oh, oh and she's a model for Vogue and Victoria's Secret. Sometimes she gets jobs for Chastity. I mean she's pretty for sure, but so short compared to the other models. Must be her personality." Amber nodded her head at her friends, her voice holding the wise knowledge that only someone pouring over fashion and gossip magazines all day could have. Jerome then flicked a paper football off the coffee table at Fabian, hitting him in the nose.

"So basically we're getting another Amber. Whoopee!" He grumbled.

"Wait! Amber you watch SyFy?" Alfie asked popping up from behind the couch and putting his face between Patricia and Mara's. Patricia and pushed him away, knocking him back to the floor.

"More importantly, what do you know about this Chastity? Not her mom or her aunt or anything."

Amber opened her mouth about to speak. Then she shut it, and opened it, and shut it again. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to think. "Um . . . not that much actually. Her parents were never married. That's in Estee Lafayette's biography. And . . . um . . . she usually lives in Paris with her stepdad and sister. Huff . . . I mean there was some scandal about her last year getting expelled from her other school and then being sent to rehab or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Taylor Lautner was on the other page. Sorry." Everyone groaned at the lack of information.

"So, Amber, you watch the SyFy channel." Alfie had gotten up off the floor and was extremely curious about this out-of-character tidbit concerning Amber. Before she could reply that the show was about makeup and costumes, the front door was flung open and a couple large luggage bags were thrown into a heap on the floor.

"Vous etes un ane! Allez au diable! Et, je garer ma voiture ou je peux le trouver!" A girl had walked in carrying two more large suitcases, and was shouting in French at someone outside. Whoever it was shouted back before diving away with the tires squealing. "God he's such a jackass." The girl hissed angrily before giving a good kick to one of her luggage bags.

Translations:

1. Just shut the fuck up!

2. You are an ass! Go to Hell! And, park my car where I can find it!

**A/N**

**My main OC Chastity cusses a lot so if that is a problem I'm sorry I retain artistic license and will tell you to kindly deal with it. Also if anything is in another language it is French, and I do not speak French. I'm taking Italian and speak a little German, so any gramatical or spelling errors in those sections are on Google Translate. So yeah. Read and Review. I always love criticism, constructive criticism. One more thing, tell me if I should keep going with this.**

**Thanks**

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
